In general, protective devices for multipoint connectors are designed so as to cover the ends of the multipoint-connector contact elements which, for example, are inserted at a plug connector in response to mounting the multipoint connector.
In addition, multipoint connectors of the aforementioned type are used to insert these contact elements into openings on a printed circuit board. Such printed circuit boards are found, for example, in control units.
Protective devices of the aforementioned type are becoming more and more important, since the contact elements are being manufactured increasingly thinner, in order to be able to accommodate several contact elements inside a multipoint connector that has acceptable outer dimensions. This is especially true in view of the active component parts on a printed circuit board having an increasingly higher degree of integration, along with the resulting miniaturization, and the dimensions (sizing) of a control device containing the printed circuit board being a determining factor.
Contact elements having a small cross-sectional area are especially endangered by improper handling; in particular, they are subject to bending, and therefore urgently require a protective device. However, such protective devices make it more difficult to mount the multipoint connector on the printed circuit board, especially because protective devices, e.g. in the form of cover (lid) elements, must be removed from the multipoint connector, in an additional mounting step. The cover elements themselves are then either one-way (non-recyclable) parts, which are thrown away, lead to increased waste-disposal fees, and result in a larger infrastructure; or else the protective caps are recycled which, however, also requires a correspondingly cost-intensive infrastructure.
Furthermore, protective devices are known which are disposed inside the multipoint connector; in the protective position, the protective device being arranged in such manner, that the contact elements are completely covered by the protective device; and in a mounting position, the contact elements being freed in such manner, that the protective device, together with the plug connector inserted into the opening of the multipoint connector, is pressed onto the bottom of the multipoint connector, so that the contact elements can be appropriately coupled to the plug connector or the printed circuit board. However, this design of the protective device is only suitable for such multipoint connectors having an appropriate dimension, which allows such a protective device to be positioned inside the multipoint connector. In addition, such protective devices are expensive.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a protective device for multipoint connectors, which avoids the disadvantages of the related art, can be produced inexpensively, and can be removed easily from the multipoint connector.
In comparison with the related art, the protective device for a multipoint connector, according to the present invention, has the advantage that the previously mentioned shortcomings are prevented, and that the protective device can be removed from the multipoint connector by simply pulling it off.
In addition, the design of the protective device according to the present invention allows the possibility of subjecting control devices, which include the multipoint connector, to leak-rate tests, since the multipoint connector is covered in a completely sealed manner, and no liquid, moisture, or vapors can penetrate into the multipoint connector.
As a final test, an alternative embodiment also provides the option of piercing the protective device, using testing needles, in order to establish an electrical contact. The protective foil then continues to be used only as a protection against electric shock, or the pierced protective device can be replaced by a new protective device, or the protective device already having the pierced openings can be glued together again by an additional adhesive strip, so that it is clearly visible, e.g. by using a different color, that the control device or the multipoint connector has been properly checked.
There are many possibilities and ways for applying the protective device to the multipoint connector. Upon manufacturing the protective foil, one embodiment can involve already applying an adhesive agent, e.g. a cement, on one side of the protective foil, the cement being protected by a protective foil. The protective foil must be removed accordingly before applying the protective element.
An additional specific embodiment involves fusing the plastic foil to the rim of the multipoint connector. The fusing can be carried out using both heat and ultrasound.